Sinners to Heaven
by Neissa
Summary: Diez años sin verte, creyéndote olvidado, para que luego vuelvas a mí de nuevo, pensando que estoy aquí para complacer tus deseos. Malfoy, compréndelo, por mí puedes pudrirte en el infierno. El final de Cardinal Sins


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Sí, lo sé, ¿esta pesada no había dicho que se terminaba con Fall and Rise? Pues no, tras las peticiones de lectores, unas amenazas por msn y la inspiración repentina que me llegó, he decidido colgar esta especie de epílogo, que he tratado que ligue ambas historias y que, aún así, parezca independiente. Las lectoras de Cardinal Sins pero no de Fall and Rise se sentirán un tanto descolocadas, pero he tratado de explicar aquí lo máximo posible (no obstante, si alguien quiere saber qué pasó con exactitud en ese fic, lo tiene a su disposición, por supuesto. El último capítulo es muy significativo para el nuevo hilo).**

**Este capítulo me ha llevado sólo unos días, pero me siento satisfecha con el resultado, creo que he logrado plasmar bien lo que quería transmitir.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, es de la gran J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo cojo prestados sus personajes para jugar un rato.**

**Advertencias: Leves spoilers del epílogo del séptimo libro. Lemon/Lime.**

**Dedico este final a Natalia, que me sigue fic por fic para darme ánimos, y a luna-maga, ZarethMalfoy y beautifly92, por lo mismo en los de HP. ¡Gracias por el apoyo, chicas!**

**Ahora sí, el one-shot, espero que lo disfrutéis ^^ **

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sinners to Heaven**

Las calles estaban abarrotadas. Una gran conglomeración de gente iba y venía con aires apresurados ―cuando no frenéticos― para acudir a alguna cita importante o hacer alguna compra de última hora. En sus caras se veía la tensión habitual de la gran ciudad, y quizás ese día algo más. Había que hacer muchos preparativos y la noche se acercaba, como anunciaba el sol comenzando a ponerse tímidamente en el horizonte. Y pobre el que no estuviera listo cuando llegara la hora, sus hogares dependían de ello.

A pesar del bullicio, el sonido de unos tacones repiqueteando contra el suelo se oía como si todo el mundo guardara silencio y el correr del tiempo se hubiera detenido. Su propietaria, una mujer joven que no pasaba de los treinta años, iba vestida con una larga capa negra de aspecto sedoso, que mantenía a la espalda una amplia capucha. En una mano llevaba un maletín de aspecto inusual, más bien parecido a una bolsa de cuero; en la otra, una escoba que cualquiera con vista se daría cuenta de que no servía para barrer, dada su forma rígida. Y colgando de su cuello, un collar que muchos calificarían de extravagante ―y al decir esto, también asumirían que era caro―, con una brillante y desconocida piedra en su centro.

A pesar del extraño vestuario de la mujer, muy pocos reparaban en su ropa. No era lo que se dice una belleza legendaria ―de esas que los artistas del Renacimiento aludían de forma tan insistente en sus obras―, pero sí se podría calificar como atractiva. Sus ojos, enmarcados por un sutil pero visible rímel negro, no eran de un color fuera de lo común: marrones. Pero la cuestión no eran sus ojos, sino su forma de mirar, tan confiada, como si fuera a comerse el mundo en cualquier momento. Su andar, firme y seguro, confería una elegante forma a su silueta, que denotaba que había dejado de una vez por todas una adolescencia de cambios, y no sólo en su cuerpo ―aunque eso no se podía saber con tan solo mirar―.

Nadie se fijó en cómo la mujer doblaba en la esquina de aquella atestada calle para introducirse en un callejón de aspecto hostil, ni como se metía en una cabina en cuya puerta ponía claramente: "FUERA DE SERVICIO". Todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propios problemas, y ya era tarde. No podían estar prestando excesiva atención a personas ajenas, y mucho menos aquel día.

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras el callejón, los cubos de basura, los grafitis, todo, desaparecía de manera desordenada y una ráfaga repentina de viento la arrastraba hasta el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

Blaise tenía razón, esos estúpidos muggles no sospechaban nunca de nada en Halloween.

―Hermione, es tarde. Deberías descansar un poco ―le aconsejó razonablemente su jefa, Mafalda Hopkirk, mientras recogía su capa y apoyaba la mano en el pomo de la puerta de la sala―, no te olvides de la fiesta.

La habitación estaba dividida en diferentes secciones, que abarcaban todas las ramas en las que se componían el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Quien iría a decirla a Hermione cuando estaba en Hogwarts que acabaría trabajando para el cumplimiento de aquello que tanto había criticado. Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado.

―Claro, Mafalda. Termino esto y me prepararé ―le aseguró Hermione firmando un trozo de pergamino y cogiendo otro del gran montón que tenía en una esquina de su mesa.

Su jefa asintió sonriente y salió de la habitación. Con sus veintisiete años recién cumplidos, Hermione había demostrado en repetidas ocasiones su gran eficiencia en el trabajo, fuera cual fuese el departamento en el que se metiera. Empezó con el de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, para llevar a otro nivel a la Plataforma Élfica de defensa de los Derechos Obreros (o PEDDO, para abreviar). Consiguió logros que ni en su época más emprendedora, la estudiante, se hubiera llegado a imaginar. Para empezar, se instauró una ley que prohibió agredir tanto física como mentalmente a los elfos domésticos, así como no fomentar el auto-castigo que los mismos se infligían. Se ganó un gran número de enemigos pues, ¿quién era esa sangre sucia que se atrevía a reescribir las reglas que habían gozado sus antepasados? No consiguió que se les pagaran por sus esfuerzos, pero eso sólo porque los implicados se sintieron tremendamente ofendidos por obligar a sus amos a pagarles por algo que hacían gustosos.

Una vez conseguidos sus propósitos iniciales ―es decir, que se detuviera el abuso contra estas criaturas― y haber conseguido seguidores en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas ―aunque estos también se negaron a llevar las insignias de "PEDDO"―, se trasladó al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, donde continuó luchando por los derechos de los hijos de muggles, aún marginados de la sociedad maga ―aunque esto se había ido reduciendo tras la caída de Voldemort―. Hermione sufrió en carne propia lo que era que no se la considerase "digna", y pagó un precio muy alto. Esa humillación le hizo crecer y reparar antiguas heridas ―aunque ella las sentía como si estuvieran en carne viva, dados los últimos acontecimientos―.

Terminado de revisar los documentos pendientes, se levantó a buscar algo más que hacer en la desolada sala. En la penumbra veía que todas las mesas estaban despejadas, con sólo alguna pluma o tintero por ahí tirados. Todos estaban abajo, en el Atrio, celebrando Halloween.

Frustrada, se sentó en su mesa, dejando caer en el aire sus largas piernas morenas, sólo tapadas parcialmente por una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Hermione suspiró, no importaba que no hubiese nada que hacer, no quería bajar. Se quedaría allí, esperando a que la fiesta acabase. Miró su anillo de compromiso, su billete a la felicidad.

Esperando que él se marchara.

"_¿Hablas en serio? No bromees con estas cosas, yo…"_

"_Por supuesto, nunca he hablado más en serio. Esto sólo ha sido un juego"_

_

* * *

  
_

La fiesta estaba teniendo éxito. Funcionarios del Ministerio disfrazados de diferentes criaturas mitológicas ―y algunas no tan mágicas―, reían y bebían juntos mientras entonaban diferentes baladas inglesas, ante la mofa de los que no eran de su círculo. Muchos otros bailaban en la pista de cristal que se había preparado en el centro del Atrio. Sí, no podía ir mejor. Pero faltaba algo. O alguien.

―Señor Malfoy, ¿le apetece bailar? ―una voz melosa interrumpió sus pensamientos, obligándole a mostrarse afable y jovial como todos. La careta debía ser perfecta.

Penny Hansford, una adorable mujer de veintitrés años con una preciosa melena dorada y unos ojos profundamente verdes, le sonreía coqueta, esperando una respuesta afirmativa del atractivo y sospechosamente alejado rubio. Casi no se podía creer su suerte cuando le vio solo en una esquina oscura, sin beber o participar en la fiesta, y lo que es más importante: Sin compañía femenina.

Cuando el hombre abrió la boca para hablar, otra voz femenina ―y clarísimamente cortante― la contestó por él:

―El señor Malfoy está acompañado, Hansford. ¿O es que el medimago te quitó demasiado pronto las gafas?

Los ojos de Penny se abrieron como platos y apretó sus manos en un puño, en un obvio signo de nerviosismo. Draco suspiró. Otra vez.

―Disculpad, no sabía que habíais venido juntos ―balbuceó rápidamente entre otras cosas que no llegaron a escuchar bien. Con una nueva disculpa, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud.

La mujer, engalanada por una túnica negra sedosa al tacto, se rió despreciativamente ante la marcha apresurada de la joven.

―Vaya, Draquito, no has perdido tu encanto ¿verdad? ―se burló Pansy recorriendo su mejilla y riendo ante el rostro tenso del hombre― Vamos, no me mires así, sólo que pienso únicamente en tu bienestar. ¿Y qué te harían los demás si fracasas (_de nuevo_) por una aventura de una noche? ―inquirió con voz de falsa dulzura, mientras se volvía a alejar a la zona del bufet, con un sugestivo contoneo de caderas.

Draco volvió a apoyarse en la pared, esperando. Sabía por qué lo hacía Pansy, y que lo tenía atado de manos. Maldecía el pasado, el presente y ―como no ocurriera un milagro― el futuro. Recordaba tiempos donde controlaba a Pansy a su antojo, cuando nada era importante, cuando la vida no era una _obsesión_. Pero esos tiempos se habían quedado atrás, muy atrás.

Pansy no hacía cosas así porque le siguiera amando, claro que no, lo hacía para demostrarle su continuo odio, para que le entrara en la cabeza que, mientras ella viviese, él iba a ser condenadamente infeliz. No soportó la idea de que la dejara en una esquina para buscar el calor de otras chicas, que la ninguneara por no ser tan bella como algunas, ni tan carismática; que al final la sustituyera por una sangre sucia. Y luego le tendió aquella trampa que lo cambió todo.

Penny, al igual que casi todo el mundo de la sociedad mágica ―gracias a la siempre servicial prensa―, sabía que Draco y Pansy estaban saliendo. Lo que también sabían es que la mujer no se conformaba sólo con él, y que engañaba a Malfoy con una cantidad desorbitada de hombres, entre los que se encontraban, como no, Blaise Zabinni, un importante empresario de utensilios mágicos de gran éxito. Lo que no sabían es que Draco estaba al tanto, aunque no hiciese ningún comentario ante maliciosas insinuaciones o declaraciones más directas. No sabían que él conocía la razón por la que su "novia" lo hacía. Ella guardaba un rencor increíble en su corazón, y le encantaba coquetear con otros hombres delante de Draco, para demostrarle a él que no era de su propiedad y que no le respetaba ni como novio ni como persona; y a los demás, para hacerle quedar como un autentico idiota.

Si no hubiese hecho lo que hizo para cambiar aquella situación estaría peor, lo daba por seguro. No importaba que _ella_ no lo entendiera, había hecho lo mejor por los dos. Tal vez nunca llegara a comprenderlo, pero no le importaba. Había hecho lo correcto.

No obstante, seguía esperando. Era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

"Basta de acobardarse. Soy Hermione Granger ¿no? Fui a la casa de los valientes, Gryffindor, y no puedo estar paralizada por un miedo tan estúpido e irracional"

La teoría siempre había estado muy bien, luego el problema venía al ponerlo en práctica. Puso un pie delante de otro, e intentó repetir el proceso, pero su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar. "Tal vez, si me impulso…" pensó Hermione esperanzada. Apoyándose en la mesa de su escritorio, se empujó a ella misma con fuerza, a ver si por alguna extraña razón su estúpido organismo se ponía en funcionamiento. "Izquierda, derecha, izquierda,… Dios, esto es ridículo".

Unas risitas procedentes del pasillo la hicieron pegar un bote, y tras recuperar la compostura y recordarse que estaba actuando de forma impropia de ella ―"Soy la segunda al mando del Departamento, por Merlín"―, salió con una sonrisa perfectamente calculada en el rostro que demostrase que tenía todo el control que se podía tener ― ¿Qué control sobre qué? Bueno, nadie iba a preguntar―. La sonrisa se quedó a medio camino, helándose al ver quienes eran las personas que estaban fuera.

Un par de ojos de color chocolate la miraron profundamente, para luego esbozar en sus voluptuosos labios una mueca de desprecio.

"Maldita sea, ¿tan mala puede ser mi suerte?"

Lavender Brown estaba radiante, como siempre. Llevaba un vestido rosa pastel que le caía de forma lisa hasta un poco más de la rodilla, con unos zapatos a juego que eran aún más brillantes. El estilo era alegre, pero su cara no transmitía ningún pensamiento positivo. Hermione tragó saliva, preparada para una nueva escena ―y acomodándose mejor los zapatos por si tenía que salir corriendo. Era una Gryffindor, sí, pero Lavender sentía una malsana atracción por su yugular―.

― Mira a quien tenemos aquí, Cindy, si es la flamante señorita Granger. ¿Se dignará a juntarse con la plebe esta noche? ―se mofó la chica, sin mirar a su compañera. La mujer estaba visiblemente incómoda, y sólo hizo un seco saludo con la cabeza a Hermione. Ésta hizo lo mismo, pensando en cómo aplacar a su despechada ex-compañera de colegio.

― Lavender, esta noche no, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quiero tener un poco de paz mientras…

― ¿Paz? ¡Y un cuerno! Estoy segurísima de que ahora mismo te irás a casa, porque _tu_ Ronnie no ha podido venir esta noche a la fiesta―en su voz se denotaba un profundo odio hacia ella y, aunque no estaba segura, algo de dolor.

Hermione apartó la vista, incómoda. El asunto de Ron siempre había sido un tema peliagudo, y no deseaba hablar de ello con nadie, excepto con él mismo. Charlar tan frescamente con una de sus ex no era lo primero que tenía en su lista de cosas para hacer, eso claro.

― Mira, Lavender, estoy cansada, ¿vale? Voy a bajar a la fiesta, y ya está―el brillo despectivo de los ojos de la mujer hizo que se le endurecieran los rasgos de la cara, y se sintió obligada a añadir―. Y por lo que espero que sea la última vez, mi relación con Ron es cosa nuestra, ¿entiendes? No me gusta que se metan en mi vida privada, y menos con intenciones como las tuyas ―para restar sequedad a sus palabras, Hermione se acercó a la chica, que había quitado con brusquedad la mano apoyada por Cindy en su hombro―. Lavender, por tu bien, espero que superes pronto, eh, esto. Lo de Ron. Sigue con tu vida, estoy segura de que encontrarás a hombres dispuestos a morir por ti ―esto último lo dijo a modo de broma, pero pronto comprendió su error. Ron había luchado junto a ella en numerosas batallas: moriría por ella.

Lavender hizo un ademán de sacar la varita, pero pareció arrepentirse. En cambio, la espetó antes de dar medio vuelta y marcharse a paso acelerado por el pasillo:

― Púdrete en el infierno.

Cindy Smunp le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y corrió para alcanzar a su amiga, que ya había doblado el pasillo desapareciendo de vista.

Hermione sintió deseos de nuevo de volver al acogedor rincón de su despacho y no salir hasta que todo el mundo se hubiera ido. Pero luego desechó esa posibilidad, ¿por qué no se iba y ya está? Después de todo llevaba todo un día de intenso trabajo y podía ponerlo como excusa para no asistir a la fiesta que se celebraba unos pisos más abajo.

Miró su reluciente anillo de compromiso, que tenía en su dedo índice desde el día en que se lo regaló Ron junto a unas tímidas palabras que dieron un nuevo vuelco a su vida. Las dudas volvieron a carcomerla. ¿Estaba actuando de la forma correcta? ¿Era eso lo que necesitaba para que el corazón no se le partiera en mil pedazos cada vez que lo veía a _él_? ¿Era justo para ella? ¿Y para Ron?

Con renovadas fuerzas que no supo de donde le salieron, comenzó a caminar en dirección al ascensor. Mientras éste descendía por la primera planta decidió dejar de amargarse, empezar a vivir.

Demostrarle a él que no estaba muerta desde aquella fatídica noche de Hogwarts.

"_Por supuesto, nunca he hablado más en serio. Esto sólo ha sido un juego"_

_

* * *

  
_

La hora se acercaba.

Draco miró a izquierda y derecha , comprobando que todo el mundo estaba en sus puestos. Sería Blaise el que diera la señal.

Se removió incómodo contra la pared en la que estaba apoyado, aquello podía acabar muy mal. Y más conociendo a Pansy, quien había sido una de las organizadoras del plan.

Hacía dos semanas le llegó la orden de infiltrarse en el Ministerio de Magia, donde trabajaría en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. No le dijeron por qué debía hacer eso, ni tampoco instrucciones de qué hacer una vez cumpliese lo ordenado. Hasta ese día por la mañana había estado en el absoluto desconocimiento de lo que se estaba tramando.

Volvió a alzar la mirada ansioso, esperando que ocurriese, que apareciese. Nada.

En cuenta supo que trabajaba en el Ministerio, y en nada menos que en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. ¿Desde cuando le interesaban ese tipo de cosas? Nunca había mencionado que lo las leyes fuera su vocación, la verdad.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio en el Ministerio, después de diez años sin toparse con ella. Fue una sorpresa, pero intentó que no se le notara mucho. Después de todo, ya no tenía nada que ver con ella. Lo que hiciera con su vida no era de su incumbencia.

No obstante, cuando apareció por el ascensor con una mirada reticente y mirando a todos lados, no pudo dejar de observarla. Los años le habían sentado bien, se declaró Draco, recorriéndola con la mirada. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, y se habían distribuido bien por su cuerpo. Su pelo, aquel nido de pájaros del que tanto se burlaba en el colegio, parecía haber conocido lo que es un cepillo, y ahora caían en una masa de suaves bucles desordenadas. Su cara era exactamente la misma, los mismos ojos, la misma mirada.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando desechar esa clase de pensamientos de su cabeza. Granger era cosa del pasado. Ella tenía su destino y él, otro muy diferente. Ella lo odiaba, y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo ―eso en el caso de que quisiese, claro―.

Sí, cosa del pasado. Cuando era tan iluso como para creer en que podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana y salirse de rositas.

De todas formas no tenía derecho a quejarse, o eso decía su padre ― que en paz descanse―. Su reacción fue brutal al verse confirmadas sus peores sospechas, y no tuvo reparos en demostrárselo a su hijo.

Volvió a sentir el dolor producido por la bofetada que le propinó su padre nada más entrar en el despacho de Snape, quien les había cedido la sala para que pudiesen conversar a solas. Pero aquello no era una conversación, su padre tenía la intención de soltar un monólogo.

― ¡Estúpido! ―le insultó, mientras miraba con desagrado a Draco esbozar muecas de dolor por el golpe― Nunca, jamás, me había sentido tan decepcionado contigo, y eso que me has dado razones. No contento con no unirte a los mortífagos, ¡mantienes una relación con una repugnante sangre sucia! Que, para colmo de males, es maldita mejor amiga de Potter, el enemigo de nuestro señor. ¡¿Qué demonios tenías en la cabeza, Draco?!

El chico no contestó, sabía que nada en ese momento podría aplacar la ira de su padre. Pero no entendía cómo había logrado saber lo suyo con Hermione, habían sido discretos, ¡no hacía ni dos semanas que se habían peleado, teniendo a algunos estudiantes como espectadores! Nadie sabía nada de la relación secreta que compartían, salvo Weasley chica, y dudaba que hubiese ido con el cuento a su padre. Lo único que esperaba era que Hermione no hubiese sido tan bocazas como para ir contándoselo a más gente. Frunció el ceño, no habría sido capaz ¿no? Pero, ¿qué otra posibilidad había?

―Si no me llego a haber enterado por una compañera tuya, jamás me habría imaginado esto de ti. Menos mal que recibí la noticia a tiempo, antes de que el rumor se extendiera más aún. Por suerte, muy pocos le han dado crédito, pero hay que hacer algo para que resulte todavía más increíble. Y sé exactamente qué ―le informó su padre mientras recorría el despacho con lentitud.

¿Compañera? ¿Quién cojones…? Draco hizo un esfuerzo de recordar, de pensar en quién podía sospechar algo. ¿Daffne? La noche en al que estuvo a punto de tirársela, apareció Granger, y Daffne dejó la habitación mientras la prefecta lo reprendía con algo más que dureza. ¿Sospecharía algo? Nott también sabía que le gustaba una chica mestiza, pero le hizo jurar no mencionárselo a nadie. ¿Quién más quedaba? Potter y Weasley. La enana Weasley podría habérselo contado al perdedor del novio y a su pobretón hermano.

No, no podía ser, pues de ser como pensaba, esos dos imbéciles habrían intentado matarlo. No, tenía que ser otra persona… Pero ¿quién?

― Vas a comprometerte, Draco ―la voz de su padre hizo que dejara a un lado sus pensamientos con violencia. Se puso pálido―. Sí, ya que no deseas demostrar tu postura uniéndote a los mortífagos, lo harás casándote con una sangre limpia. Eso despejará de una vez por todas los rumores.

Draco le miró sin saber qué decir, pero su padre esperaba una respuesta. En vez de contestar a lo de su compromiso, preguntó con todo el acopio de serenidad que pudo encontrar:

― Papá, ¿cómo sabes lo de mi…? Esto, ya sabes.

Lucius esbozó una sonrisa heladora mientras se sentaba en el asiento del profesor Snape, frente al escritorio del despacho.

― Tienes suerte de tener en tu entorno amigas así, que piensan en lo mejor para ti y tu familia―su padre estaba dando un rodeo a propósito, estaba seguro. Tras unos instantes que Draco atribuyó al gusto que tenía su padre por hacer sufrir ante una respuesta, éste añadió―Pansy es una muchacha inteligente, de eso no tengo duda.

El nudo en la garganta de Draco se incrementó. ¿Pansy? No podía ser, ella… Pero, ahora que empezaba a recordar, Pansy había estado actuando de un modo extraño en los últimos meses. Le lanzaba miradas acusadoras, pero él las atribuyo a sus celos de siempre, nada del otro mundo. También le buscaba continuamente, y le hacía preguntas de lo más raras. Ahora las cosas le encajaban, Pansy sabía que se encontraba con Hermione. Maldita sea, ¿cómo podía haberle hecho eso? Ella conocía muy bien el carácter de su padre, sabía perfectamente cómo iba a actuar.

Tenía que hacer algo, no pensaba aceptar un compromiso a la fuerza. Pero ¿qué opciones le quedaban?

Con un suspiro derrotado, preguntó:

― ¿Cuándo debería convertirme en mortífago?

Ensimismado en sus recuerdos, se sobresaltó al notar una mano sobre su hombro. Miró molesto al hombre, que sonreía de medio lado.

― Empieza el espectáculo, Malfoy, ve a prepararte.

* * *

― Y yo le dije "Esa no es una mantícora, es mi mujer".

Unas risas educadas resonaron en el bufet, donde Basil ―de Transportes Mágicos―intentaba distraerlos con sus gracias. Hermione se hundió un poco más en su asiento, todo aquello era soporífero.

La fiesta iba bien, por lo que veía. Pero eso no quitaba que llevara un enorme aburrimiento encima ―además de la alarma de que en cualquier momento se pudiera encontrar con alguna persona indeseable―. Pero poco a poco esa expectación inicial fue cediendo, hasta que al cabo de una hora únicamente se encontraba ligeramente inquieta.

Dos jóvenes le habían pedido bailar, pero Hermione no estaba de humor. "Debería haberme ido a casa cuando podía" se lamentó internamente. Su jefa, Mafalda, ya la había visto, y no dejaría que se marchase tan pronto de la fiesta. Y pensar que odiaba a los jefes severos que mantenían a sus empleados esclavizados. Con Mafalda la palabra "Líder" adquiría un nuevo significado. "Y me están mangoneando" se quejó para sí, cruzándose de brazos.

Unos ruidos llamaron su atención. Eran sonidos metálicos, no provenían de los instrumentos de los músicos subidos al escenario. Se oyó un fuerte golpe en la sala, y la gente empezó a mirar para todos lados, confundida.

Un estallido hizo que los magos y brujas del Atrio se detuvieran por completo. Venía de las puertas del exterior, además de pisos superiores.

Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, todas las puertas que comunicaban a la sala se abrieron, dejando pasar a figuras encapuchadas con máscaras que les ocultaban el rostro. Con unos movimientos de varita, el lugar se quedó a oscuras.

Y ahí, cundió el pánico.

Hermione sacó su varita, pero se sintió desorientada. La gente corría de un lado para otro, y sólo se veían las luces de maleficios. El color verde era el predominante, por lo que Hermione decidió que lo mejor era que saliera de allí. "Qué gran ocasión escogió Harry para irse de vacaciones con Ginny".

Consiguió encontrar la pared y comenzó a subir apresuradamente las escaleras. No podía coger el ascensor, ya lo habían tomado un par de encapuchados. Maldiciendo, se acercó esquivando hechizos y gente a la puerta lateral que llevaba al primer piso. En su despacho tenía un traslador, debía que llamar a los chicos, a la Orden. Los mortífagos estaban atacando el Ministerio. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo.

Un encapuchado le cerró el paso y alzó su varita en dirección a ella.

― ¡_Everte Statum_!

El hechizo le rozó la oreja. Hermione tomó aire y gritó:

― ¡_Depulso_!

Tuvo la suerte de acertar ―la oscuridad no le dejaba ver ni qué estaba pisando―, dejando a su oponente temporalmente inconsciente. Echó a correr con energía una vez que atravesó la puerta. Mientras subía aceleradamente las escaleras no se podía creer la situación. Desde la muerte de Voldemort, los mortífagos habían sido enviados a Azkaban. "Aunque no todos" se recordó, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó subiendo. No había tiempo que perder.

Llego fatigada al primer piso, y miró con desolación el lugar. En el pasillo había trozos de mesas y sillas, el suelo estaba lleno de manchas de tinta y ― Hermione tragó saliva― de algo muy parecido a la sangre.

Al final del largo corredor podía ver a algunos mortífagos entrando en los despachos y destrozando todo ―y a todos― a su paso. Un torbellino de plumas, pergamino, sillas, libros y polvo apenas le dejaba ver si había algún herido. Se metió rápidamente en su despacho, con la esperanza de que ningún mortífago la hubiera avistado.

Se dirigió deprisa a su escritorio, que se encontraba parcialmente destrozado, y empezó a rebuscar por los cajones. Algunos no se abrían, y los que sí, estaban vacíos ―o más bien, sólo había cosas inservibles―. Con un gruñido de frustración se agachó para ver si encontraba su traslador entre los escombros.

― Busques lo que busques, dudo que lo encuentres entero.

El sonido de la voz masculina junto al ruido que hizo la puerta del despacho al cerrarse bruscamente la sobresaltó. Llevó una mano a su varita.

― ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Hermione sintió como una ráfaga de viento se la arrebataba y la enviaba fuera de su alcance. Mientras se incorporaba para rescatar su varita perdida, el mortífago le incrustó la suya en el cuello, imposibilitándole el movimiento.

Impotente, se limitó a dirigir una mirada asesina al hombre, que llevaba la cara descubierta. Tendría que habérselo imaginado, era mucha coincidencia que, de repente, a un acomodado como él le entrasen ganas de trabajar como funcionario en el Ministerio. Casi se sentía mejor así, con esa nueva traición, ya que le estaba dando una razón más para odiarle con toda su alma.

El hombre la miraba con fijeza, pero sus ojos grises chispeaban.

― Cuánto tiempo. Me has echado de menos, espero―se mofó, sin apartar ni por instante la varita de su cuello.

Hermione sintió deseos de revolverse con furia, pero no era muy inteligente hacer movimientos bruscos con un mortífago. Y mucho menos, _ese_ en especial.

Recordaba con dolor la noche en que le había dado la noticia, cuando no hacía ni una noche que habían estado juntos. La había citado en la Sala de los Menesteres, y ella ―dando esquinazo a sus amigos en el séptimo piso― había acudido corriendo. ¿Quién podía imaginarse lo que quería decirle el chico con el que había pasado tanto ―ya fuera bueno o malo―? Dio las vueltas necesarias por el quinto piso para activar el mecanismo de la sala y que pudiera vislumbrar la puerta.

El Slytherin ya estaba allí, apoyado en una pared de piedra opuesta a la entrada. Hermione miró confusa la habitación. ¿Qué había pensado Draco para entrar? ¿Para qué la había citado allí? La sala estaba completamente desnuda, salvo por una antorchas colgadas de soportes metálicos en los alto de las paredes rocosas. Se parecía mucho al corredor de las mazmorras.

Caminó hacia él, preguntándose por qué había escogido darle a la sala un tono tan sombrío y austero. Se sintió incómoda, aunque no supo precisar la razón. Esbozando una sonrisa vacilante, se situó a unos pasos de él. La expresión de su cara le hizo replantearse su idea inicial de tocarle o acercarse mucho.

― ¿Pasa algo, Draco?

Por fin, y tras seis minutos de silencio, abrió la boca para decir unas palabras que se le quedarían grabadas a Hermione por mucho, mucho tiempo.

―Estoy harto de esto, quiero acabar de una vez.

Hermione se quedó helada, adivinando el significado oculto de lo que decía. Tratando de tranquilizarse, balbuceó:

― ¿A q-qué te refieres, Draco? ¿De qué estás harto? ―la alarma estaba presente en su voz, y Draco la miró largamente, para luego volver a apartar la mirada.

―Harto. Harto de esta situación, de que la gente hable de nosotros y piense lo peor de mí, harto de que estés siempre encima de mí con tus estupideces, de que me esté alejando de la gente que más aprecio, y todo por esto…

― ¿Por esto? Lo siento, Draco, ¿podrías ser más específico, por favor? ―le preguntó con frialdad, intentando ocultar el dolor que habían provocado sus palabras.

―Me refiero a esto, lo que _se supone_ que tenemos. Esta comedia de relación.

Hermione retrocedió negando con la cabeza, intentando despertarse de aquella pesadilla.

― ¿Hablas en serio? No bromees con estas cosas, por favor, yo…

― Por supuesto, nunca he hablado más en serio ―se acercó a ella hasta que casi se rozaron. Su aliento helado golpeó su cuerpo al añadir―. Esto sólo ha sido un juego.

Hermione le dio una sonora bofetada. Lanzándole una última mirada de odio y dolor, salió de la sala corriendo, en busca de la sala común, su habitación. Lágrimas le cayeron por su rostro, las cuales se quitó violentamente. Le odiaba, le odiaba a más que nadie en el mundo.

Y ahora allí estaban de nuevo, pero las cosas habían cambiado ligeramente. Él salía con la persona que había hecho correr el rumor de lo que tenían ―"O lo que creí que teníamos" se corrigió con rabia―. Pero no sabía de qué se extrañaba. ¿Acaso no se había pasado año tras año insultándola y humillándola? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para caer en sus redes, con la fama que tenía? ¿Con lo que había hecho pasar tanto a ella como a la gente que más quería? ¿Cómo pudo haber creído sus palabras, cuando mil veces antes le había mentido? ¿Cómo, maldita sea?

Y, en ese momento, se encontraba apuntándola con una varita a punto de atacar, preguntándola que si le había echado de menos. Lo que daría por tener la mirada del basilisco en esos instantes.

― Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.―le espetó, imprimiendo la mayor cantidad de odio posible en cada una de sus palabras.

Él le sonrió, mientras hundía todavía más la varita en su cuello. Poco faltaba para que empezara a sangrar, pero Hermione no sentía el dolor, y así lo demostraban sus ojos, puestos desafiantemente en los grises de él.

― Vamos, creo recordar que eras más educada, ¿o es que el Ministerio te ha corrompido?―insinuó con desdén, a la vez que se colocaba tras una oreja el pelo rubio que le había caído por la frente ante el movimiento.

Hermione se quedó paralizada al ver su gesto, y no pudo hacer más que llamarse estúpida. Se estaba burlando de ella de nuevo, no se había cansado de humillarla a pesar de los años transcurridos. Con un nuevo arranque de furia, levantó la mano para descargarla en la cara del hombre, aunque eso le costara la muerta. No podía pensar con claridad, la situación era insoportable.

Con la mano que tenía libre detuvo el golpe. Abrió de nuevo la boca para burlarse de su pobre intento, pero un brillo en el dedo índice de la mano de Hermione llamó su atención. Su rostro se oscureció de forma considerable. Hermione, a pesar de la ira que sentía, le miró interrogante y confusa por el cambio.

Draco volvió a esbozar una mueca burlona, y se rió sin humor. Hermione se estremeció, y miró de reojo dónde había caído su varita.

―Así que ha pasado ―comenzó, con un brillo molesto en los ojos. Sus palabras pretendían ser sarcásticas, pero Hermione vio la ira contenida en ellas―. Me imaginé que tardarías menos, dado el _cariño _que os tenéis y que el otro perdedor ya estaba pillado.

― ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios hablas, Malfoy?

El hombre permaneció con el rostro impasible mientras le daba un tirón al brazo atrapado. Obligó a Hermione a abrir por completo la palma de su mano, que estaba cerrada en un puño, mostrando así claramente el anillo que llevaba. La chica cayó en la cuenta, Malfoy se había puesto furioso por la sortija.

― Hablo, _Granger_, de que tardaste más de lo que me imaginaba en arrojarte a los brazos del pobretón.―el tono seco de sus palabras la hizo reaccionar, pues se había quedado pasmada.

¿Cómo se atrevía él, precisamente él, en echarle en cara lo de Ron? Hermione no daba crédito ante la hipocresía que denotaban sus palabras y acciones, ¡él había jugado con ella! ¡La había utilizado, y luego tirado, como si de un trapo viejo de tratara! La rabia volvió a dominarla, y trató de apartar de un manotazo la varita del hombre con el brazo que tenía libre.

Draco fue más rápido. Quitó la varita de su cuello para agarrarla por ambos brazos y así inmovilizarla. La miró con resentimiento, sin poder creerse que fuera a casarse con Weasley. Había oído rumores, pero ninguno era seguro, y no les dio crédito. Ahora confirmaba sus sospechas, iba a unirse al pobretón, alguien tan ordinario como estúpido, ¿qué demonios tenía en la cabeza para hacer algo así? Recordó los meses que habían estado juntos, aquellas tardes de Hogwarts. Sus peleas, sus reconciliaciones, las risas, sus charlas. ¿Acaso había olvidado todo eso?, ¿cómo había osado aceptar casarse con la comadreja?

Hermione pareció leer sus pensamientos, y abrió la boca, furiosa, para replicarle. Draco no desaprovechó esa oportunidad, puede que fuera la última ocasión en la pudiera hacerlo. Presionó sus labios violentamente sobre los de ella, mientras notaba como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y se revolvía para alejarlo. Le pasó una mano por la nuca, obligándola a girar la cabeza.

Hermione trataba desesperadamente de apartarse, pero la tenía asida con fuerza mientras que el escritorio a su espalda le cortaba la huida. Volvía a intentarlo, nuevamente quería hacerla caer ante la noticia de su compromiso, deseaba volver a jugar con ella. Pero no se dejaría hacer, esta vez no.

En el momento que Draco conseguía que abriera la boca para hacer más profundo el beso, Hermione relajó el cuerpo. El hombre, sorprendido, creyó que le estaba correspondiendo, por lo que bajo la intensidad de su agarre. En un instante que le vio desprevenido, Hermione le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que hizo que Draco se encogiera de dolor y retrocediera unos pasos. Aprovechando la ventaja obtenida, Hermione se arrojó literalmente al suelo para atrapar su varita, que se encontraba unos metros más alejada del escritorio. Pero Draco reaccionó al ver qué hacía. A la vez que Hermione posaba la mano en su varita el levantó la suya y la apuntó. Hermione se quedó paralizada al verle acercarse tanto que sus alientos se entremezclados, temerosa de la venganza de Draco.

Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, una voz en la puerta llamó la atención a Draco, lo que hizo que se girara un poco, aún vigilando de reojo a Hermione.

― ¿Qué pasa, Spencer?

El hombre se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, y dijo con voz grave:

― No sabemos cómo se han enterado tan pronto, pero aurores y gente de la orden están llegando. Debemos ir al tercer piso y organizarnos.

Hermione, quien se sintió sorprendida ante la noticia, no dejó escapar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Cogió completamente la varita mientras Draco retrocedía hacia la puerta y observaba a Spencer marcharse. Rogó a Merlín acertar.

― ¡_Desmaius_!

Draco, que se esperaba algo así, levantó a su vez la varita y exclamó:

― ¡_Protego_!

El encantamiento escudo le devolvió el hechizo, que la dejó inconsciente. Lo último que llegó a ver fue a Draco abandonando rápidamente la sala, entre una gran nube de hechizos y polvo.

* * *

Oía las voces como sonidos lejanos, como si estuviera en un sueño ―o en una pesadilla, en este caso―.

El hechizo todavía le estaba haciendo efecto, por lo que apenas era capaz de moverse o entreabrir los ojos. Por las rendijas pudo ver su mano, donde descansaba el anillo que Ron le había regalado un mes.

Llevaban saliendo desde que salieron de Hogwarts, pero no surtió de la forma que Hermione siempre había deseado. Los rumores recorrían todo el castillo, chismes que los vinculaban a Malfoy y a ella. La chica lo estaba pasando fatal, tenía el corazón destrozado y no era capaz de hacer frente a los maliciosos comentarios de sus compañeros. Se pasó tres días encerrada en su habitación ―fingió un dolor de cabeza punzante que le impedía caminar más de tres pasos seguidos―, y no habló con nadie, aunque Harry, Ron, Ginny, Parvati y Lavender insistían. Sabía que estaban preocupados por ella, pero no estaba de humor como para hablar del tema. Sólo quería estar sola.

Al cuarto día bajo a la sala común, y ocurrió algo que jamás podría olvidar. Ron se le declaró ―exacto, eso mismo―. Le dijo que no soportaba verla así, tan desolada, que hacía que él mismo se pondría mal. Hermione se derretía con sus dulces palabras, nunca había visto a Ron actuar así ―salvo por las orejas coloradas y los tímidos balbuceos―, y por una vez, hizo lo más sensato.

Ron rompió con Lavender ―después de asegurarle a Hermione que no sentía nada por ella― y empezaron a salir. Ella, aunque se sentía un poco incómoda por su ruptura con su compañera, estaba encantada o, por lo menos, reparada. Nunca sintió lo mismo que cuando estaba con Malfoy, por raro que pareciera. El Slytherin nunca le había hecho regalos, ni hablado con dulzura, ni siquiera le había pedido formalmente salir. Era todo espontaneo, natural. Hacían lo que quisieran cuando así lo deseaban. Hermione extrañó esa sensación, la de no tener que sentirse obligada a corresponder un acto, o mostrarse de una manera diferente: pero nada más ―o eso se intentaba hacer creer―. Malfoy había jugado con ella, Ron la quería.

Con el paso de los años se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente enamorada de él, que lo único que sentía era un profundo cariño conseguido tras muchos años de amistad. Pero no amor. No obstante, había sido egoísta y permaneció junto a él, dejándose querer, temiendo encontrarse sola una vez que Ron encontrara a alguien que correspondería sus sentimientos.

Pero ahora todo era distinto. Había besado a Malfoy ―aunque fuera más en un acto de violencia que de amor―, y le había transmitido mucho más que los dulces besos de Ron. Había vuelto a sentir el fuego por sus venas ―debía admitirlo, aunque doliera―, y se encontró de nuevo con dieciséis años. Volvió a la época de ilusiones y decepciones, aquella que había decidido hace tanto tiempo enterrar junto al pasado.

Pero tenía que reconocerlo, pues estaba actuando de forma que sólo haría daño a Ron, y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Un ruido en la entrada del despacho llamó su atención, y a continuación oyó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella. Hermione trato desesperada poder moverse, pero comprobó con pánico que el hechizo seguía funcionando.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó.

― _Ennervate._

Sorprendida, notó como sus músculos empezaban a reaccionar y volvía a estar de nuevo plenamente consciente. Probó a mover primero una pierna y luego otra. Tras asegurarse de que podían aguantar su peso, se puso en pie y miró a su salvador.

Había llegado en el momento indicado.

Ron la abrazó en cuanto se incorporó, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera peor. Tras unos segundos se separó de ella, recorriéndola con la mirada para comprobar que no había sufrido algún daño. Con un suspiro de alivio, volvió a abrazarla.

― Por Merlín, Hermione, pensaba en lo peor. Hay tantos cadáveres y sangre… creí que se me paraba el corazón al verte en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil ―le susurró al oído, mientras Hermione, acongojada, la separaba suavemente de él.

Ron la miró con confusión mientras esta se quitaba el anillo que le había regalado.

― Ron, muchísimas gracias por venir, no sabes lo feliz que me pone tu llegada. Debes saber que te quiero muchísimo ―dijo con voz suave, a la vez que le cogía una mano, ponía el anillo en ella y la cerraba―. Después hablaremos, ¿vale? ―pregunto mirándole a los ojos, mientras notaba un rayo de compresión y dolor cruzar por ellos. Se le encogió el corazón, pero continuó― Aquí no podemos hablar, pero cuando todo esto se solucione, debemos que tener una charla.

Ron asintió sin decir nada y la sacó de allí. El pasillo seguía en el mismo estado caótico, con la diferencia de que ya no se veían mortífagos. Había algunos aurores revisando sala por sala, con una expresión seria en el rostro. Se volvió hacia ron, confusa.

― ¿Cómo has llegado tan pronto, Ron? ¿Cómo habéis venido todos? Creo recordar que muchos aurores se tomaron el día libre para pasarlo con las familias, y que tú estabas en la tienda de artículos de broma para ayudar.

― Recibimos una carta anónima esta tarde, y hemos venido en cuánto nos hemos reunido y organizado algún plan. Tenemos la sospecha de quién fue el que nos la envió, pero no estamos completamente seguros. Ya lo comprobaremos cuando esto termine.

¿Una carta anónima? Hermione se preguntaba quién podía haber sido, pero de golpe recordó las palabras de Spencer, antes de que su propio _desmaius_ la dejara inconsciente.

― ¡Ron, están en el tercer piso!—exclamó tirándole de la túnica. Ron la miró interrogante―Oí cómo uno de ellos decía que iban al tercer piso a organizarse, ¡están todos allí!

Su mirada se endureció y la separó de él, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros y apretando suave, pero firmemente.

― Hermione, baja al Atrio, estamos evacuando el edificio para evitar más caídas. Nosotros iremos a ver. No discutas ―añadió al ver que la joven abría la boca para protestar―, es muy peligroso, no quiero que te hagan daño―sus ojos llenos de ternura ablandaron a Hermione, que asintió y vio como el chico se alejaba hacia el ascensor.

Ron era un buen hombre, estaba segura.

Entrecerró los ojos al recordar a Malfoy. No podía dejar que se saliese con la suya, podría hacer daño a Ron ―y lo daba por hecho por su expresión al ver el anillo―. Tenía que actuar, aunque hubiese dicho a Ron lo contrario. De todas formas ella era tan capaz como él de luchar contra los mortífagos, como había demostrado en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Se dirigió rápidamente escaleras arriba, debía llegar al tercer piso cuánto antes.

* * *

La batalla no pintaba bien para los mortífagos, pensaba Draco al esquivar una maldición. Eran mayores en número, y parecía que cada vez llegaban más.

― ¿Cómo pueden haberse enterado del plan? ―escupió Pansy a su lado, mientras hacía impactar un _avada kedavra _en el auror que lo había atacado. Se volvió hacia él y le ordenó casi gritando― ¡Vete a buscar a los demás, necesitamos agruparnos!

Draco asintió con un brillo frío en la mirada y desapareció de la vista internándose en el destrozado pasillo. Un grupo de mesas y sillas amontonadas le cortó el paso, y se metió a la primera habitación que encontró, en busca de alguna puerta interior que le permitiera avanzar.

No había dado más de diez pasos cuando oyó a sus espaldas una voz que murmuraba el hechizo cierra-puertas. Con fiereza se volvió para enfrentar al intruso, pero al verla, esbozó una mueca burlona que Hermione ya se encargaría de borrar, aunque fuese a golpes.

― Oh, vamos, ¿es que no puedes estar cinco míseros minutos sin mí?―el sarcasmo de su voz hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño y que se acercara a él, todavía apuntándolo con la varita. ¿Es que no podía acobardarse aunque fuese un poquito?

― Dame una maldita razón para no matarte aquí, en este mismo momento―le amenazó, depositando su varita en su cuello tal y como él lo había hecho en el primer piso.

Draco se rió para colmo de furias de Hermione. Estaba empezando a plantearse seriamente el apartar la varita para darle un buen puñetazo ―la experiencia de cuando lo hizo en tercero fue tremendamente gratificante―.

― ¿Una solo? Podría escribir todo un libro con las razones por las que no vas a matarme ―se mofó él, pensando en cómo distraer a Hermione el tiempo suficiente como para coger la varita que había guardado hace un momento en el bolsillo de su túnica.

― Muy seguro te veo ―comento ella con suavidad, apretando tanto la varita contra su cuello que pronto se formó un delgado hilillo de sangre―. Pero si quieres intentar convencerme de lo contrario puedes, después de todo, hasta al más bajo de los criminales se le permiten unas últimas palabras.

Draco dudaba mucho que fuera a cumplir eso que decía, no estaba en su carácter, pero el brillo de sus ojos le indicó que podía hacerle daño, mucho daño. Con una media sonrisa, empezó:

― Primero, tú nunca has matado a nadie…

― Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

―… y no creo que a estas alturas, vayas a comenzar a hacerlo ―continuó como si no le hubiese interrumpido―. Segundo, te guías demasiado por lo que dicen tus amigos de ti, ¿qué pensarían de ti si me mataras?

― A Harry le disgustaría, pero creo que Ron haría un templo en mi honor.

―… exacto, estarían tremendamente horrorizados y jamás te volverían a hablar, por lo que te sentirías muy sola. Y con esto llegamos al tercer punto: estás loca por mí, y lo sabes.

― ¿Qué? ―exclamó Hermione, olvidando la ira por un momento y mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.― Malfoy, por favor.

―Y esas son las principales razones por las que _no_ vas a matarme ni esta noche ni nunca. Alguna más importante que la otra (la tercera), pero todas bastantes significativas.

Hermione retrocedió un paso, alucinada por la actitud de Malfoy, y bajó la guardia por un breve instante ―que Draco se ocupó de aprovechar, por supuesto―. Con un seco movimiento de brazo le quitó la varita y la lanzó a los escombros. Hermione trató de seguir retrocediendo y llegar a la varita, pero él la había arrinconado ―"Otra vez" le recordó su pedante conciencia―. Sintió ganas de chillar de frustración, pero se le quitaron al ver de improvisto a Malfoy tan cerca suyo. No había sacado su varita.

― Malfoy, mátame si lo deseas, pero apártate de mí. —ordenó con voz temblorosa.

Draco la miró alzando una ceja.

― ¿Te crees en condiciones de tratar de imponerme nada? Permíteme recordarte que te acabo de desarmar y que te encuentras acorralada contra una pared en una sala que tú misma has cerrado. Por cierto, gracias ―añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione trató de revolverse para salir de ahí, pero se quedó paralizada al ver a Malfoy hacer un ademán de sacar su varita. Si lo hacía estaba oficialmente perdida. Apretó los labios y esperó a ver qué era lo que quería ―pues ya sabía que matarla no, dada su reticencia a coger el arma que más a mano tenía―.

― Bien, empezamos a comportarnos ―comentó acercando su rostro al de ella, visiblemente nerviosa― ¿Sabes? Tus manos son jodidamente preciosas cuando no llevas puesto esa mierda de anillos, como el que veo que te has quitado.―se acercó a su cuello y olió su fragancia. Sí, eso tampoco había cambiado. Sonrió mientras proseguía su inspección, ignorando la incomodidad de la chica.

En la cara de Hermione se formó una máscara dura y sombría.

― Eso, Malfoy, no es asunto tuyo.―le espetó mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima.

Él pegó aún más su cuerpo contra el de ella y le susurró al oído.

― Oh, pero tú quieres que lo sea ¿verdad, _Hermione_?

Trató de negarlo, de gritarle furiosa que no era la chiquilla tonta con quien se había divertido en sexto curso, la que había roto tantos principios por sus palabras, la que creyó tanto en él que no pudo ver el juego que se traía entre manos. Pero lo cierto es que no pudo, pues Draco utilizó a su favor el breve lapso de tiempo.

Volvió a apoderarse de su boca, la cual se encontraba entreabierta, con lo que no tuvo tanta resistencia como hacía una hora. Draco comprobó que ella seguía luchando, aunque él sabía que era inútil. Si no hubiera visto en sus ojos ―tras toda aquella fachada de odio, resentimiento, frialdad y dolor― la pasión que había sentido cuando estaban en Hogwarts, él no habría sido tan insistente. Sí, habría intentado besarla aunque fuera a la fuerza, pero al ser rechazado hubiera estado más concentrado en dejarla fuera de combate y continuar con el plan. Pero no era el caso, se dijo con vanidad.

Con una mano la agarró en un puño la melena castaña y la obligó a tensarse contra él. Poco a poco, Hermione reconoció asustada las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba empezando a experimentar, aquellas que no había sentido en los últimos diez años. Trató por última vez de empujarlo con la cadera, pero no surtió el efecto esperado. Draco gimió contra su boca y puso la mano con la que la mantenía contra la pared en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia la suya. Ahí Hermione se abandonó, olvidó la batalla que se mantenía fuera, a Ron, a Harry y a Ginny, al Ministerio. Todo despareció salvo ella, Draco y la mesa sobre la que la acababa de depositar con brusquedad ―aunque por un corto y brevísimo instante se preocupó ante la idea de que la mesa cediera por los desperfectos―.

En el momento en el que por fin se unieron, Hermione se sintió transportada a aquella aula donde había encontrado a Daffne Greengrass y a Draco. Recordó sus gritos, la impasibilidad de él, pero sobre todo recordó lo que vino después. Tras tanto tiempo, nunca se había llegado a olvidar de aquella noche, la única que había estado más concentrada en el chico que le hacía suya en vez de en la ronda de prefectos.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquella vez ―para empezar, Draco ya no tenía el aspecto de un adolescente, tanto por su cuerpo como por sus acciones―, pero era cómo si se repitiera, y Hermione no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar mientras soltaba suspiros de satisfacción y placer.

Una vez alcanzados ambos el orgasmo, pareció que perdieran todas las fuerzas, y Draco dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro pecoso de Hermione, no recibiendo rechazo alguno de esta, que se encontraba aún en una nube y no sentía deseos de bajar.

Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de la cruda realidad. Fuera había una batalla, Ron podía estar peleando a muerte, y ella se encontraba con un mortífago entre las piernas. Y lo peor, claro, es que la había vuelto a encandilar. Había vuelto a ser su juguete de la noche.

Con un empujón lo apartó, a la vez que se arreglaba la ropa. Su camisa estaba entera desabotonada y medio caída, mientras que su falda estaba completamente subida y arrugada. Trató de adecentarse un poco mientras pensaba qué hacer. No iba a mostrarse arrepentida, pues era evidente que no lo estaba, y él lo sabía bien. Tampoco iba a pedir más explicaciones, tenía la edad suficiente como para no preguntar como una inocente adolescente "Eh, ¿por qué has hecho eso?". Eso esta claro ―vale, no tenía mucha experiencia sexual, pero sí amigas demasiado conversadoras―.

― Esto no significa nada, Malfoy ―le aseguró echándole un vistazo de reojo. Se había subido a la mesa y seguía con la misma expresión que al principio. Tras soltar una risita, la miró.

― Claro que no, qué cosas dices.

Hermione asintió con sequedad y fue a recoger su varita, la cual guardó en su túnica. Sería algo absurdo amenazarle con matarlo, dadas las circunstancias.

― Me alegro que lo entiendas y que compartamos la misma opinión.

Oyó a su espalda una risa suave, pero no carente de humor, como las anteriores. El sonido del roce de la madera le indicó que se había bajado, y se obligó a no moverse cuando la abrazó por la espalda.

― Creo que hemos compartido mucho más que eso, ¿no?―le susurró al oído, provocándole un escalofrío que se no pudo ocultar― Te conozco, aunque lamentes tanto eso, sé cómo eres, y lo que te gusta. Te estás mostrando así por tu orgullo, pero después de unas cuantas sesiones seguro que se te pasará ―le prometió mordiéndole la oreja. Ahí Hermione sí reaccionó y le quitó los brazos. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

― Siento si te has hecho ilusiones, pero esto no irá a más―dijo muy segura, con un tinte petulante en la voz. A Draco le hizo recordar a la Hermione sabelotodo, que saltaba en su asiento para responder hasta la más insignificante pregunta de los profesores. Decidió darle coba.

― ¿Ah si? ¿Y se puede saber por qué? ―preguntó inocentemente, arqueando las cejas.

Hermione esbozó una media sonrisa que Draco reconoció como suya, y le comunicó:

―Porque vas a ir a Azkaban por participar en un complot contra el Ministerio de magia, por eso. Y espero que no creas ni por un instante que voy a ir a visitarme ―añadió de repente, alarmada con la idea.

Draco soltó una carcajada que hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño. ¿Cómo demonios iba a reírse por la idea de ir a Azkaban? ¿Se había vuelto idiota o qué?

― Siento tener que decirte esto, querida, pero no iré a Azkaban ―comentó aun riéndose.

Hermione trató de no mostrarse confundida ―que lo estaba― y le preguntó desafiante:

― ¿De verdad lo crees? Qué optimista eres si crees que el juez no te va a declarar culpable tras esto.

Draco rodó los ojos mientras atraía a Hermione a un costado suyo y le susurraba al oído, con tono cómplice:

― Te contaré un secreto, _querida_, pero primero, una pregunta. ¿No te ha sorprendido ver llegar a _tantos_ aurores en tan poco tiempo, como si supieran lo que iba a ocurrir? ―le inquirió con voz melosa.

Hermione de repente lo comprendió. La carta anónima. El traidor era Malfoy, él había dado el soplo a los aurores.

― ¿Fuiste tú? ―exclamó sorprendida. Luego, más serena, se dijo más para sí misma― Claro, tiene sentido, pero cuando Ron me dijo lo de la carta no caí en que podías haber…

― ¿Weasley? ―le espetó molesto. Hermione le miró con una ceja arqueada, y Draco refunfuño― Maldita comadreja, siempre jodiendo. Mira que chafarme el momento… Cuando le coja va a enterarse de una vez por todas de quien soy yo.

― ¿Qué pasa con Pansy?

El brusco cambió de tema descolocó a Draco.

― ¿Pansy? ¿A qué te refieres con que qué pasa con ella?

― Sabes a lo que me refiero. Es tu novia, todo el mundo lo sabe. Lo es desde el día que se fue de la lengua con lo nuestro.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, súbitamente cansado.

― Pansy no es nada para mí, Hermione, la única razón por la que estoy con ella es porque es lo más seguro. Mi padre solamente me dejó en paz cuando me hice mortífago y empecé a salir con Pansy. Antes de eso quería casarme a la fuerza con solo Merlín sabe, ¿comprendes eso? ―Hermione asintió insegura, y continuó hablando― Mi vida estaba amenazada, y cuando murió mi padre, la de madre también. Hoy es el día en que he intentado de una vez por todas salirme de toda esa mierda, y creo que voy a conseguirlo, dada la suerte que están corriendo los mortífagos ―comentó, como quien habla del tiempo.

Hermione sintió que su coraza de hielo se caía, pero no dejo ver. Todavía estaba resentida, y quería que Draco se esforzara un poco más.

― Pues ni sueñes que voy a volver contigo porque me cuentes todo esto ―dictaminó alzando la cabeza .

― Volverás a mi cama antes de que amanezca.

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró, escandalizada.

― ¡Antes muerta, idiota!

Draco se quedó pensativo, y Hermione le miró incrédula al hacerlo. ¿Iba a hacerla caso? ¿Por qué solo lo hacía cuándo no hablaba _tan_ en serio? Después de un rato sin decir nada, la miró muy serio, tanto que Hermione no supo qué pensar.

― No, no pienso esperar al cielo para volver a hacerlo ―concluyó, como si fuera algo que había meditado mucho.

Hermione soltó un bufido de burla:

― ¿Acaso piensas que vas a ir al paraíso?

Debió haber visto la trampa en los ojos de Draco, pero fue demasiado tarde.

― Creo que unos pecadores como nosotros harán una excepción ―comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa, depositando un beso rápido en sus labios antes de sacar su varita y abrir la puerta.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y sonrío a su pesar, recordando la broma en los escombros de su memoria. Le siguió por la puerta una vez que vió que ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

No había signos de maleficios, y todo estaba en calma salvo por alguna voz vociferando alguna orden y el ruido que hacían unas escobas encantadas al limpiar.

Junto a Draco descendió al Atrio, donde seguramente estaría Ron esperándola. Al verlos uno al lado del otro captaría el mensaje, aunque resultara doloroso. Pero Hermione no estaba preocupada, pues él acabaría entendiéndolo. Era un hombre maduro, después de todo.

No le importaría mucho que su amiga estuviera enamorada de una serpiente, esta vez, no.

* * *

Estaba en el sexto piso, no le cabía duda. La había visto escapar por las escaleras hacia esa planta, y allí no había trasladores.

Ron paseó la mirada por el pasillo, pero todo estaba en un anormal silencio. Desconcertado a la par que alerta, se dirigió a la última sala, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Entró sigilosamente, esperando que en caso de que hubiera alguien no notara su presencia. Dio unos pasos hasta que se situó en el centro de la redondeaba habitación. Se removió el pelo confuso.

Entonces un chasquido a su derecha atrajo su atención. No perdió tiempo: apunto con su varita e inmovilizó a la mortífaga.

Pansy, medio recostada en el suelo, soltó un jadeo por el esfuerzo. Weasley era bueno, muy bueno, le había subestimado. Con una sonrisa burlona, le miró fijamente a sus ojos celestes.

― Qué mano tan rápidas, _Ron_―le halagó mientras pronunciaba con dulzura su nombre.

"¿Se me está insinuando?" se preguntó perplejo, pero no bajó la guardia. Conocía a gente como Pansy ―aunque eso no impidió que le diera una repaso visual rápido, después de todo, estaba buena―. La siguió apuntando con la varita, mientras decía con dureza:

― Irás a Azkaban por tus crímenes, Parkinson.

Pansy rió suavemente y le dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente. Era verdaderamente gracioso, y no podía negar que estaba para comérselo. "Céntrate, Pansy"

― ¿En serio? No lo creo, bombón.

―No me llames así ―le espeto con ojos entrecerrados―, para ti soy Weasley.

Pansy esbozó un puchero.

―No me digas, qué decepción, esperaba que pudiéramos, ya sabes―la voz de Pansy se volvió seductora―, conocernos mejor.

Ron no se creía lo que oía, y aunque su ego se hinchó de manera sobrenatural, se dijo que era una mortífaga que estaba en desventaja, que haría cualquier cosa por no ir a la cárcel de Azkaban.

― Pues no va a ser posible, lo lamento―comentó con sorna―. Ahora levántate sin hacer movimientos raros, o no dudaré en derribarte, ¿comprendido?

―Oh, qué excitante―comentó ella, con una media sonrisa―. Pero no, creo que si no va a pasar nada entre nosotros, lo mejor será que me retire.

― ¿Disculpa?

― Nos vemos, Ronnie, trata de estar allí la próxima vez que ataque el Ministerio―le lanzó un beso y se desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Ron soltó una maldición y bajó corriendo al Atrio, donde los aurores se habían reunido para hablar de las bajas y de los mortífagos detenidos. Con un poco de suerte, podrían rastrearla a tiempo. La imagen de Pansy tumbada en el suelo, insinuante, volvió a su cabeza. Se la sacudió llamándose estúpido a él mismo. Mira que caer en un engaño tan tonto. Parecía un novato.

Pero toda esa clase de pensamientos desaparecieron al ver a Hermione y al hurón cogidos de la mano en el vestíbulo. Con una ya preparada cara de mal humor bajó, pensando en decirle unas cuatro cosas a Malfoy.

Y preparándose mentalmente para lanzarle un _Avada Kedavra_ si volvía a hacer daño a Hermione, por supuesto.

* * *

Pansy sopló las burbujas que había recogido en su mano, desperdigándolas por todo el baño. Estaba contenta, a pesar del fiasco de misión.

Sacó una pierna de la reluciente bañera de mármol y se esparció el jabón. Ni tan siquiera había pensado en Malfoy, pero sospechaba donde podía estar ―y con quien―, lo extraño era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Soltó una carcajada suave, llena de vida, mientras se sumergía en la bañera y volvía salir. Weasley era un espécimen interesante, sin duda. El tiempo le había sentado de maravilla, y su actitud era sumamente divertida.

Apoyó la cabeza en la bañera y sonrío. Había roto la promesa que se había hecho hacía diez años ―su corazón acelerado era la prueba de ello―, ¿y todo por qué?

Por que era jodidamente masoquista, obviamente.

* * *

**Bueno, gente, ¿qué os ha parecido? Ya aviso que este es el final definitivo, y que aquí acabo con Cardinal Sins, palabra :) **

**Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, aunque se aun" "Eh, chica, esto apesta, ¿no podías haberlo dejado estar?" De esta manera, tomo nota xP En serio.**

**Espero que las lectoras de Fall and Rise se hayan quedado satisfechas, dada la confusión que originó el último capítulo (que pensé que sería el último xD).**

**Bueno, tenéis tres finales para elegir, coged el que más os guste. Si creéis que me he complicado mucho la vida, quedaos con el primero y original xP**

**Críticas u opiniones, pinchad el botón verde ;)**

**Un beso a todas,**

**Neissa**


End file.
